


Fireworks

by sassypanfriend



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Imagine your OTP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassypanfriend/pseuds/sassypanfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is fifteen when the Novaks move next door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> I found a silly little Imagine Your OTP prompt on Tumblr. "Imagine your OTP meeting because one shoots a firework into the other's window."

Dean is fifteen when the Novaks move in next door. It's in the summer, so he never actually gets around to meeting their sons, although his mom says that they're nice boys. It's a Friday night and he and Sam are fucking around with fireworks in his room while Mary and John are away on a trip. Sam is in the bathroom, and Dean decides it's a good idea to shoot a firework at him when he walks in. It's not. The bottle-rocket out the open window on the opposite side of the room and flys into the window on the other house, causing a huge crash and someone to yell, "WHAT THE FUCK?!"   
Dean and Sam look at each other, horror-stricken. Dean rushes to the window, stumbling a little over a pair of pants lying in the floor. He reaches the window, exhaling loudly into the warm summer air. From the other window a pale boy with tousled brown hair and ash marks on his cheeks emerges, coughing loudly.   
"Hey dude, 'sup?" Dean calls in a failed attempt to be casual. The boy glares at him, yelling, "Did you shoot a firecracker into my room?"  
Dean blanches and calls in return, "What's your name?"   
The kid looks at him, head tilting to the side before replying, "Castiel Novak. You?"  
Dean grins and says, "Dean Winchester."


End file.
